The Vampire and the Werewolf
by Freerunner4427
Summary: A shadow in the night, and the distant lonely howl of the wolf. That is what they described. Every witness, they all said the same name too... Veronica Bane AKA The Rouge... KroryxOC
1. Prologue: How it all Began

D grey man: The Vampire and the Werewolf

**Prologue: Found **

**I don't own D grey man, or any of the characters of the show. They solely belong to Funimation. I do however own the OC Veronica Bane. Enjoy! **

_Nine years ago…_

_I never understood anything until that night. Why I looked so different from my parents, why I could talk to dogs, or why I sometimes had the urge to howl to the stars or hunt down the occasional small animal. That was the night of my ninth birthday, the night I became what I am now. _

_My birthday was almost over. All of my friends had already gone home, I was about to go upstairs and get ready for bed, when my parents stopped me. They told me they had something important to tell me. So we all went into the den and sat down on the couch. _

"_Honey," My dad started out, "We've been keeping secrets from you." I sat down, my face lit up with shock as they started explaining. I was adopted, I wasn't really their daughter. They had adopted me a little over eight years ago. My birth name was actually Bane, and I was the last of well respected line of exorcists. _

_I felt so overwhelmed in that moment, that something rose to the surface, something that had lain dormant for years…_

_With an enraged howl, my Innocence, which I had no idea I had, activated. In that moment, my ears moved to the top of my head and grew into points, where they sprouted black fur the same color as my hair. A tail of the same color also appeared. My incisor teeth lengthened and sharpened into lethal fangs, and my nails sharpened into claws. After that, I freaked out, and broke through the front window. _

_I wandered the streets for days, only coming out at night so I could avoid the people searching for me. That is until I smelled something that triggered my senses. After that, I blacked out._

_When I came to, I was lying in the woods near the outskirts of town. Smelling around with my new senses, the scent of death caught my attention. With a little searching, I found the source, a partially devoured corpse, only a hundred yards away from where I woke up. The body was a middle-aged man, but he was unrecognizable, probably due to the fact the half of his face was gnawed off by what I suspected were my own teeth. _

_I broke down after seeing the dark blood covering him. I couldn't have killed him, could I?! I just wasn't like that; killing just wasn't in my nature! Sure I had the occasional urge to hunt small animals, but never humans! I started crying after I saw the teeth marks lining his arms. I buried my head into my arms and bawled my eyes out, crying over everything that had happened. My transformation, the people I trusted hunting me down like an animal, the fact that I had killed, and the fact that, according to my stomach, I had actually eaten the one I killed, or at least part of him. _

_I was crying so hard, that I never noticed the sound of footsteps closing in on me. I only acknowledged the sound at all, when I heard a stick pop somewhere off to my left. I only looked up for a moment, twitching my ears to catch the sound, then went right back to crying. _

_When I felt the hand come down on my shoulder, I jumped a little. Looking up from my sorrow, I saw a tall man, with fiery red hair, a scar running down the side of his face, looking down at me. He had sympathy in his eyes, but for some reason, they also held pride, like he was proud of what I had done. _

_I blinked the tears away, and looked over at the body again, only to see a young boy, about my age kneeling over it. He had snow white hair, with a long red scar running down his left eye. One of his hands was blood red, like it had been badly burned, but it seemed like he had full control over it. He brought down the withered hand again, and grabbed a part of the dead man's skin, peeling it back from the skull. With this accomplished, he stepped back, showing me that what I thought was human, was anything but. _

_If I was right, then the metallic skull under the skin of the corpse I had killed was the skull of one of the most feared beings on earth. An Akuma… I had killed an Akuma! And apparently eaten it too…_

_If that was true, then the men in front of me, they must have been like the men my mom had told me about, Exorcists form the Black Order. They must have come when they heard about me. _

_Suddenly, the boy my age turned to me, his scared eye turning black with red rings inside it. He scanned over me once, and it felt like he was looking into my very soul. With a quick blink, his eye went back to normal, and he gave me a small smile. He offered me a hand up, and when I made no move to get up, he turned to the older man. _

"_The corpse was an Akuma, now it's exactly what you see, a pile of picked over Akuma remains." He told the older man. "Master, I looked over her, she is not one of them." he glanced over at me again, offering a small smile. "In fact, she is one of ours. An exorcist, and a young Parasite at that, she is powerful if she was able to take down one on her own." The older man looked over at me, and nodded in agreement. _

"_She is strong," he said in a soothing voice. "But, she isn't ready to join the Order yet." He said reluctantly. "She needs to learn a level of control first." _

_All throughout this, I just sat there, barely comprehending what they were saying, until I heard the word exorcist. In a second, my ears stood straight up, and I used my voice for the first time since they found me. "The Black Order?" I questioned quietly, causing them both to look over at me. "If you guys are part of them, does that mean you knew my parents?" _

_The older man looked over at me with curiosity. "Who are your parents?" I shook my head. "I never knew them," I told him. "They were killed about a year after I was born. All I know is their last name." _

"_What is their last name?" the old man asked. "Bane." I said. "The family name was Bane… That's all my adoptive parents ever told me."_

_The older man did a double take, like he was shocked. "And your name…" He asked. "It wouldn't happen to be Veronica, would it?" I nodded, confused._

"_I knew your parents," He said quietly. "General Luna Bane, and General Artemis Angelo, both great parasite exorcists. Both extremely powerful, but they both died in when a squad of Akuma ambushed them in their own home roughly eight years ago. The exorcists who responded to their distress call found the entire town in shambles; they went down fighting to their last breath." He said sadly. I started tearing up again as I heard what happened to my birth home. Until I realized that tears would do me no good. I pushed aside my sorrow, got up, and walked over to where the corpse was. _

"_So," I asked kneeling down beside it, "What in the hell is this thing?" I poked to metal of the skull, shivering when I looked at the teeth marks covering it. _

"_That," The older man stated, "is an Akuma." He kneeled down beside me to look at it, and poked at the decaying skin with a long stick. "or at least what's left of one." He shuttered, like he appalled at the blood. "You did a great job taking this thing down, But next time," He said turning to look me in the eyes, "keep your kills clean."_

_I hung my head in shame, "I didn't mean to kill at all." I told him, shame making its way into my voice. "I'm not even sure how I killed him; I was blacked out the entire time. I don't remember even laying a finger on him." I gulped, remembering what had happened before I blacked out. "All I remember was catching a scent, then, nothing. Nothing at all, it's all a blank." I shook my head at the odd look in the man's eye. I knew what he was going to say, and I already knew that I wouldn't know the answer._

_"Your parents would be proud." He told me. My head snapped up to look at him. I couldn't believe that he would think that. "What makes you say that?" i questioned._

"Well," He said. "You've managed to avoid four teams of well trained exorcists who have been searching for you for days. You took down a powerful Akuma that was actively hunting you, all on your own." He shook his head, letting out a reserved laugh. "If you're parents aren't looking down on us from Heaven and laughing their asses off, filled with pride for their daughter, I'll be damned." He stood up and stretched out, then he offered a hand to me. "Young lady," he said as i took his hand, "You have the makings of a great exorcist. How would you like to become part of the Order."

_I looked at him in shock, then thought for a moment. I would be protecting people from those damned Akuma. But I would also be surrendering my new found freedom. I smiled up at the man, then shook my head. "I can't," I told him. then held up my hand to stave off his questions. "I can't," I amended. "Because I need to have a better understanding of what I can do, before I join. Even then, I'm not sure I will ever be ready."  
_

_With that, I turned and started walking away, deeper into the forest. when i was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Looking back, I saw the younger of the pair smiling at me. "If you ever change your mind," He told me, "Come to the Order, and tell them Allen Walker is a friend of yours. One day, when your ready, I'll be waiting at the gates to greet you." _

_I smiled at him, Then throwing caution to the wind, i took off on all fours, letting my Innocence run wild. I didn't stop until i was standing on a hill, almost a mile away, overlooking my little home village. I looked up to the sky, just to see two stars twinkling down at me, like they were winking at me. Delighted, a howl jumped out of my throat, sending out my power for miles. Every exorcist in hearing distance snapped up their heads, looking over at the lonely figure standing on the hill, silhouetted by the full, rising, moon, howling her song to the stars. _

_**The Rouge was born on that night, as a primal force outside of the Order. She hunted Akuma across the world for years, never asking for anything in return. She was a shadow, silent and stealthy, killing in the night, and taking her kills far from ordinary humans. After ten years, she became a legend in the Order... Most didn't even know if she ever really existed...**  
_


	2. Chapter One: Hunting

Chapter One: The hunt

**Wow! How was that chapter for my big debut, huh? 19 views, but not one review though! **

**Allen: I know, it sucks. People just don't seem interested!**

**I know what you mean Allen. But anyway, new chapter coming your way! So if you don't mind Allen, the disclaimer please!**

**Allen: Freerunner doesn't own any of the D. Grey-Man characters; they are the soul property of whoever owns Funimation.**

**And I will never own Funimation, no matter how many nuclear death threats I send, or giant mutant lizards I unleash (curse you Godzilla!) But my next plan to dominate the world will work! I just need to finish the genetic tests. **

**Allen: (sweat drops) don't pay any mind to her; she had a six pack of Mountain Dew three days ago, and hasn't slept since. **

**Veronica: The only thing she owns is the storyline and me!**

**Read and review! XD**

Three days…

Three long boring days…

I was ready to lose it! I know I have the instincts of a wolf, but I also have the reflexes and nerves of a highly caffeinated ADHD girl. The fact that I have super speed didn't help much…

I took a deep breath and mentally calmed myself. This was all just a waiting game, a game that I had played many times before. And I had never lost…

I would just need to be patient…

The Akuma I was tracking was careless at best. It would only be a matter of time before the opportunity presented itself. Until then, I needed to remain a shadow, at least until I could strike. I unconsciously licked my lips at the thought to the kill…

After my transformation, I found out that while I could eat and survive off of normal food, the one thing I craved most was the fresh meat and blood of a level two Akuma. I also figured out that when an Akuma was nearby, my senses would start reacting.

The same thing happened many times over the years when the exorcists tried to hunt me…

Thinking back, even when they had started hunting me, I had always ended up saving the ones who were tailing me from those damned Akuma. When I questioned one about it however, he told me that those uniforms they wore weren't just for decoration. They actually drew Akuma to them, so as to discern them from innocents, so no one innocent got caught in the crossfire. Come to think of it, when I started out, I actually wanted one myself!

But, after ten years on the run… you kind of get used to being hunted, Akuma attractor or not. If you don't, you wind up dead. My Innocence made me special anyway, I could sense it when an Akuma was near me. Honestly, I think it has to do with the fact that I actually hunt and eat them, because after so much time, I can actually smell their blood…

Freaky right? Yeah, I think so too. Even with my 'abilities' I can only sense Akuma, not exorcists. So when they come calling, it's really just a pain in my ass, and an inconvenience to my job. They think I'm one of them, an accommodator. They say that my 'condition' is a byproduct of it.

Long story short, I am a werewolf. For the first few years after I changed, I hid, secreting myself far away from human contact, until the humans came for me. I was twelve when they came hunting for me, and they all said I was a monster. I kept trying to convince myself that I was not a monster, but then I took a closer look in the mirror. And what I saw scared me…

I was changing, embracing my inner animal. I had already grown the ears, and the tail, but up until that point, they were the only side effect I noticed. When I looked in my mirror, I saw my features had grown sharper, more angular. Like I had been starving for the past few months…

I was becoming an animal… and, I actually liked it! I was embracing my inner animal, becoming a predator, and I was ready to stop hiding, and join the hunt.

So back to the present…

I had been hired by a small town in Belgium that had a problem with Akuma. I told them that I would take care of the problem in less than a week, or else I wouldn't take a single penny from them. The only thing that I would take would be the meat from the hunt. The towns' people distanced themselves from me, which I had no problem with. They would ruin my hunt…

Exorcists were also a problem, and I'm not talking about the good ones from the Black Order. At least they know how to see an Akuma from another Exorcist. I'm talking about the back woods voodoo witches and wizards who practice little fake black magic, the ones who think I'm a demon, or possessed, and are determined to 'help me…' They think that I'm a monster, and are determined to catch me and 'dispel the demon within.'

Anyway, I was tracking a group of Akuma, a big one, and how they were still traveling unnoticed by the Exorcists was beyond me. They were leaving a wide enough trail that they should be lighting up the Exorcists radar for miles around. There were thirty of them, all level two, and I had been tracking them for three days. Three, long, boring as hell days, waiting for my chance to take them out. But I couldn't get my chance; they were careful, too careful. I could never get one of them alone; they always stuck together like glue. They never wandered off, always stuck to the main group.

I had tracked them to a small abandoned village. The village had already evacuated hours ago, I had told them that the Akuma were coming. They had taken off, so that innocents wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Despite my reputation, I never wanted people to get hurt, I only wanted to hunt.

My chance came later that night, all of the Akuma had gathered in the center of town. The leader, the only level three Akuma in the bunch, had decided to split them up, so they could scour the town. They were hunting Innocence, my innocence. I had purposely spilled my blood, released my scent.

That was my trap. Lure them in, separate them, wait for them to get careless, and take them out, one by one.

Steps one through three had already happened. They had come, they had separated, and they had gotten careless. I watched from my perch on top of the town hall, examining every little detail, the layout of the town and the turns that every Akuma took. It was time to make my move, but before I could, someone else made it for me.

He was about my age, 19, with pale skin, longish silver hair, and a scar over one eye, a scar that I recognized. Allen Walker, the right hand of God. A parasite accommodator and one of my only friends within the Order. The knuckle head that knew this was my hunt, and yet chose to interfere against my wishes. He knew I didn't want help, yet he came anyway. His help came in the form of a quick blur, the sound of ripping metal, and an explosion. It drew the attention of every Akuma in the village.

My lips curled up in a snarl, 'This is going to turn out to be one of those days, isn't it?' I thought angrily, as I leapt out of hiding and into the fray.

**Read and Review people! I need some feedback!**

**This is Freerunner, Over, and Out!**


End file.
